El amor de Roy mustang
by Sharpey-00
Summary: La amaba tanto, y ella era suya,suya solamente. Penso que no la volveria a ver, pero verla con su mejor amigo le daba mas rabia que no haverla visto en tanto tiempo....cap 2 LEMON RoyxOC
1. Nuestro hermoso pasado 1

Este fic ya lo habia publicado en otra parte con otro nombre. Decidi ponerlo aquí pero digamos que 'mejorado' un poquito mas xD. Le cambiare unas cosas y le agregare otras. Bueno espero que les guste.

Fullmetal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertecen ..

Cap 1. Nuestro pasado…Nuestro hermoso pasado.(primera parte)

Los alquimistas estatales se encontraban en su campamento a las afueras de Ishbal . Algunos se encontraban conmocionados y otros les era indiferente la nueva noticia: Los refuerzos que habian llegado. Era un pequeño pelotón que venia de las afueras. La mayoria de los recien llegados eran hombres a diferencia de una joven que hiba a el frente. De cabellos largos y negros , y unos ojos azules. Y a diferencia del uniforme de las alquimistas el cual es igual a el de los hombres, el de ella era diferente, obviamente no pertenecia al cuartel decentral. Una minifalda y un saco azul marino, con unas botas militares que le quedaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, si bien cualquiera lo huviera visto como un acto de quererse ver bien, era simplemente para tener mas movilidad en el cuerpo ,puesto que en una guerra lo ultimo que te importa es el como te veas.

La joven se hacerco a la parte en que les habian asignado sus tiendas de campaña. Indicandole a los demas de que entraran.

Alquimista1: Hey mustang por que no vas por ella?

Roy: Pero si apenas acaba de llegar….-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo soberbiamente-

Roy: Pero esta bien le dare la bienvenida…

El joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos oscuros en los que cualquier mujer se perderia, no solo en sus ojos, sino en su sonrisa, su cuerpo…todo.

Roy: Buenos dias…-dijo con una sonrisa seductora-

¿?: Buenos dias…-dijo secamente-

Roy: Soy Roy Mustang…dime cual es tu nombre…-le pregunto sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro-

¿?: Latis…………..compermiso…-pasando aun lado de Roy-

Roy se quedo sorprendido, pero que se creia esa niña?!.Nadie lo habia rechazado de esa manera!, pero ya veria…

Al dia siguiente la mitad del campamento tuvo que ir a el campo de batalla, habia ocurrido un moviemiento que no estaba previsto en Ishball. Aunque, era onvio que los ishbalanos no avisarian cuando pensaran atacarlos.

Pero las cosas no estaban saliendo bien…nada bien. Demaciados ishbalanos de improviso y muy pocos alquimistas no era lo que se consideraba un punto a favor de los militares.

Havoc: Mustang ordena a tu pelotón que se retire!

Roy: Si!...

Al instante dio la indicación, tomandola mas como una decisión inteligente que como un acto de retirada, puesto que ya no querian tantas bajas de su lado.  
Cuando Roy miro en direccion a el escuadron de los refuerzos. Pudo ver a la muchacha del dia anterior, un tatuaje de un circulo de transmutación en cada una de su muñecas era de lo que se apoyaba para hacer alquimia.

Roy: Es hora de irnos niña!...-pero ella ni se inmuto-

Sus compañeros ya se habian ido quedando solo ellos dos, podia dejarla, por que no lo hacia?. No perdia nada, al fin y alcabo era una guerra , una muerte mas no definiria la victoria o la derrota.

Roy: Acazo estas tonta! Que no entiendes que….

No pudo decir mas una bala le habia dado a el cuerpo de latis, quien no pudo mantenerse mas en pie. Se quedo con las incada con las rodillas y las manos en el piso respirando agitadamente.

Roy: Maldita sea…

Mustang trato de esquivar las balas y huzar la alquimia, la forma de huzar el fuego y sus avilidades en batalla lo hacian uno de los mejores alquimistas de central . Llego a el cuepo de la muchacha y la tomo en sus brazos. Para después regresar al campamento.

Y cuando llegaron,lo primero que hizo fue llevarla a su campaña. Y recostarla en su cama..

Latis: Sa-sacame de aquí…

Roy: Saves que no lo are estas muy delicada…-dijo buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios-

Latis:…..de-dejame en paz….

Roy: Quitate el saco….

Latis: …no…

Roy: No lo aras?

Latis: …n-no…..

Roy: Bien….

Roy tomo con una mano las muñecas de la joven y con la otra fue desabotonando el saco.

Latis: Pero que haces…

Roy solto sus brazos solo para quitarle la prenda, y dejar a el descubierto una blusa blanca de tiranes delgados. En esas condiciones se le venian otras cosas a la mente, pero ese no era el momento.

Roy: tienes suerte de que la bala haya salido….

El alquimista tomo unas vendas y fue cubriendo la herida de la joven.

Latis: Gracias….-dijo con la mirada abajo-

Roy: De nada……pero….deverias de seguir las indicaciones que se te dan…

Latis: Ami no me gusta huir….

Roy:A nadie en este lugar le gusta huir, de ser asi no estarian aquí….

Latis: …….-ella se quedo callada con la mirada hacia abajo- es la primera vez que vengo a una guerra….

Roy: Crei que no querias socializar….-le dijo con una sonrisa-

Latis: Y yo crei que eras un completo idiota…

Roy: ah si? ….-le pregunto levantando una ceja-'_maldita mocosa pero que se a creido'_

Latis: Pero me salvaste ,eres un muy buen alquimista….

Roy: Saves tambien te puedo decir en que otras cosas soy bueno…-dijo acercándose a el rostro de la joven-

Latis sonrio, haciendo pensar a Mustang que habia ganado. Y cuando este se hacerco mas le dio un rodillaso en el estomago haciendo que este se incara por el dolor.

Latis: No te tomes tanta confienza….roy….gracias y hasta luego.-dijo tomando su saco y saliendo de la tienda mientras aun se apretaba el adolorido hombro-

Roy:………..-solo se apretaba el estomago-

Havoc: mustang que es lo que…

Havoc miro a su compañero de armas incado en el piso y agarrandose fuertemente el estomago.

Havoc: jajajjaja

Roy: No te rias grandisimo idiota…-dijo levanandose lentamente-

Havoc: En verdad la traes muerta ehh…jajaja

Havoc paro de reirse como tonto cuando el cigarrillo que siempre llevaba se empezo a chamuscar , este lo lanso al instante y el cigarro callo en el cuello de Roy quemandolo levemente.

Roy: Pero mira lo que haces! …-chasqueando sus dedos-

Havos: o.O..'ya me llevo la….'

Riza: Sera mejor que salgan , hay una reunion….-dijo entrando en la campaña-

Havoc: Fiu..-quitandose el sudor de su frente- Me salve…

Roy: Eso es lo que tu crees…-le dijo cuando paso a su lado-

Havoc: o.O

Afuera todos los alquimistas se encontraban formados . Frente a ellos se encontraba el King bradly. Al parecer todo era mas que una simple reunion.

K.Bradley: Estamos aquí reunidos para conmemorar el valor de uno de nuestros alquimistas…-hablo el Fuher con voz autoritaria- Se bien que no es el lugar adecuado , pero sin embargo pienso que es el tiempo correcto , muchos estaran de acuerdo conmigo en el desempeño de el Alquimista de Fuego!

Se escucharon varios aplausos y al instante varias cabezas se voltearon a ver al hombre que el Fuher habia mencionado. Roy aun miraba a los lados sin comprender del todo, pero tratando de mantener su tipico carácter.

Havoc: Que esperas Mustang…-dijo sonriendo de lado mientras empujaba a Roy-

Roy se hacerco a King Bradley quien tenia entre sus manos una caja de madera de una apariencia lujosa.  
K.Bradley: Te otorgo esta medalla hasi como el rango de Coronel.. -dijo poniendo la medalla en el saco de Roy- buen trabajo muchacho-dijo mientras sonreia de forma amable-

Roy: Es un honor señor…-dijo saludando como los militares-

Mientras de entre las filas Latis sonreia ante el Acenso de Mustang.

Los alquimistas saludaron mientras Bradly se alejaba a su campaña. Después todos regresaron a sus respectivas tiendas.

Latis: Felicidades Taisa….-dijo detrás de el-

Roy: Saves no se escucha nada mal cuando lo dices de esa forma-

Latis: hm…..solo queria agradecerte lo de la mañana….-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Roy: Asi? Pues yo esperaba que me agradecieras de otra forma….-le dijo con una insinuante sonrisa-

Latis miro atentamente el rostro del apuesto hombre que tenia frente a ella. Pero huvo algo que llamo su atención: El cuello del ahora coronel.

Latis: Pues creo que alguien mas ya le agradecio otro favor…

La joven señalo el cuello de Roy. Lo que hiso que el se diera cuenta de que el pequeño insidente con havoc habia provocado una pequeña irritacion que seguro la alquimista malinterpreto.

Roy: Esto no me lo hizo ninguna mujer!

Latis: A no?

Roy: Fue Havoc!

Grave error ahora ella lo miraba con una mirada muy rara.

Roy: No me referia a eso…espera!

Latis: Es mas de lo que queria saber….-dijo saliendo del lugar-

Roy: Havooooc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------desde la tienda de Havoc-

Havoc: Creo que escuche mi nombre…..nee debe de ser mi imaginación.

----------------------Dia Siguiente --------------------

Era muy temprano el dia au tenia ese aspecto fresco producto de la brisa de la noche. Algunos alquimistas se encontraban fuera de sus campañas entre ellos una joven de cabellos negros.

Havoc: Buenos dias…-sentandose a su lado-

Latis: Eh?..oh..Buenos dias…….tu….

Havoc: hm?..-mirandola-

Latis: Tu eres el que siempre esta con la teniente y el Coronel no?

Havoc: oh jajaja si…-poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca- digamos que…lo protegemos….riza es un poco mas apegada a el pero, es algo que nosotros decidimos.

Latis: Ya veo…..y emm…-dijo algo nerviosa- en donde esta?

Havoc: Quien?,Roy?

Latis: Si…-le respondio mirando el arenoso suelo-

Havoc: no lose, -encogiendose de hombros- Riza dijo algo de que le habian dado una mision y lo fue a buscar hace tiempo…

Latis: Mision?...tan temprano.-pregunto con algo de sospecha-

Havoc: ufff…-suspirando pesadamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza- es ese tipo de misiones en las que…..veras, hay una pareja de doctores de los que se les acuso de traicion por curar a personas de ishball….Roy fue enviado a silenciarlas…cuando riza se entero casi enloquece, ese son el tipo de Misiones que Mustang odia, es por eso que lo fue a buscar…

Latis: Pero entonces como puedes estar aquí!..-parandose-

Havoc: Hey, hey . Hawkeye ya lo fuea buscar asi que……hye, hey a donde vas?-le pregunto al ver que la joven con quien hablaba comenzo a caminar-

Latis: A donde crees?! –le dijo de un grito ya que se encontraba ya algo retirada de el-

Havoc: Tss…-musito mientras prendia un cigarro-

--------------------------------------

Las manos Roy temblaban acababa de dar dos disparos y solo miraba el liquido rojo salir de los cuerpos quetenia enfrente.

Dentro de la campaña Mustang miraba horrorizado los dos cuerpos que acababa de asesinar , ya no soportaba las ordenes de matar a tanta gente inocente. Lentamente tomo su pistola y la apunto a su propia cabeza desidido a acabar con todo . Los trataban como maquinas no como soldados.

Latis: Roy! ..-entrando de improviso a el lugar-

Roy: Latis….

Latis: Por favor baja el arma…-le dijo en un tono casi suplicante-

Roy: No…no voya hacerlo –cerrando fuertemente los ojos-

Latis: Eran ordenes……

La joven lo miro de una manera tan profunda que incluzo ella se habria sorprendido. Lentamente Roy bajo el arma aventándola a un lado y abrazando fuertemente a la alquimista.

Latis: Roy….-dijo muy sorprendida-

Roy: Algun dia yo estare en la cima y nadie me dara estas ordenes…-dijo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Latis-

Latis: Si…..-dijo simplemente-

Roy la miro a los ojos, para luego cerrarlos y acercar su rostro al de Latis, a lo que ella tambien los cerro dispuesta a recibir lo que venia . Estaban a centímetros cuando la puerta se volvio a abrir dejando ver a una persona totalmente sorprendida…

Riza:Coronel...

Continuara...

Pues ese es el primer capitulo que es comoun Flas Back, igual que el que sigue, luego ya van apareciendo los demas personajes oOo. Espero que les guste y cualqueir cosa dejen Reviews xD.


	2. Nuestro hermoso pasado 2

El capitulo 2 y el ultimo flah back de la historia. oOo

Este capitulo contine Lemon, no es muy fuerte pero aun asi se los prevengo.

------  
Cap. 2 Nuesto Pasado….Nuestro hermoso pasado..2da

Roy aun tenia abrazada a Latis mientras miraba la expresión de la mujer que acababa de entrar, Riza parecia sorprendida de haverlos encontrado en esa situación, pero algo que se le hizo extraño fue el que ella estuviera triste…

Roy: Riza….-dijo soltando a Latis-

Riza: Ya entiendo…..-La teniente sonrio tristemente ates de salir del lugar y dirigirse nuevamente a el campo de batalla mientras su corazon luchaba otra pelea –

Latis y Mustang se quedaron solos nuevamente con la extraña atmósfera que los rodeaba.

Latis: Ahora…..creo que tienes muchas explicaciones que darle a tu novia…-le comento al coronel con una sonrisa de lado pero su mirada era de una gran decepción-

Roy: Que? Ella no es mi novia…

Latis sonrió tristemente una vez más.

Latis: Roy…yo….NO QUIERO SER UNA MAS DE TUS AVENTURAS!!!! ….-gritándole en la cara-

Roy: No es necesario que me grites!! Además quien dijo que quiero que seas una de mis aventuras?...-le dijo con su sonrisa déspota-

Latis: Hfp…..-La alquimista soltó un bufido visiblemente herida por la soberbia de quien ayer le había salvado la vida.-

Latis: Tienes razón…Yo soy mucho mas como para ser una de tus aventuras…-le dijo con una sonrisa-

Roy se sorprendió de que ella le hubiera contestado de esa manera. Cualquier otra le habría contestado '_yo no quiero ser una de tus aventuras roy…quiero que seamos algo mas serio'_. Pero esta niña no! Por que no se rendía como las otras?

Latis: Hasta luego coronel…Y no trate de hacer estupideces aun lo necesitamos en el campo de batalla..-dijo despidiéndose con un sutil movimiento de su mano, el cual dejo ver un tatuaje del círculo de transmutación, sin duda el que le permitía realizar sus ataques-

Roy miro nuevamente los cuerpos que se encontraban inertes. Eso no se volvería a repetir….Y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza salio a el campo de batalla…

-------Los meses pasaban…el rumor de que pronto la guerra acabaría, le daba esperanza a los jóvenes alquimistas-----------

Latis: Cuanto mas va a durar esto…-le dijo a su'amigo' -

Roy: Si serás tonta, esto acabara muy pronto que acaso no estas enterada?...-le dijo mirando el cielo-

Los dos se encontraban tirados en el piso boca arriba, mirando las estrellas que brillaban en la apacible noche.

Latis: Seré tonta pero me quieres…

Roy volteo a verla recargándose en sus codos.

Latis: Que tanto me vez?

Roy: Pues si, si te quiero, y tu….me quieres?..-dijo mirándola fijamente-

Latis: Tonto por supuesto que si, eres mi amigo..

Roy sonrió como un niño travieso, después dio una vuelta sobre su cuerpo quedando sobre latis con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza.

Latis: Que crees que haces?..-le dijo en tono frió-

Roy: Nada….o acaso quieres que haga algo?..-le dijo sonriendo-

Latis: Si…si quiero…-dijo mirándolo dulcemente, dijo poniendo una mano en el rostro de Roy-

Roy: A si?...y Que es lo que quieres?..-le dijo acercando su rostro-

Latis: QUIERO QUE TE QUITES DE ENCIMA!!!!-dijo dándole una cachetada que hizo que el coronel rodara hacia un lado quedando boca arriba nuevamente-

Roy: No tenias que hacer eso!..-dijo poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla y con cara de niño regañado-

Latis: Eres insoportable cuando te pones así!

Latis se puso de pie y a grandes sancadas se dirigio a su tienda, mientras Roy sonreia a un con una mano en su mejilla.

--------------------UN MES DESPUES: La guerra habia terminado-

Era de noche y Roy se encontraba en su tienda , llevaba la parte baja de su uniforme y la camisa blanca que lleva debajo de su saco con unos botones desabrochados dejando ver su pecho. cuando Latis entro de improviso-

Roy: Saves deverias de llamar antes de entrar…

Latis: si eso te importara…

Roy: Ahh! Ya se bienes a hacerme darme un abrazo y felicitarme por mi desempeño en la guerra…-dijo extendiendo sus brazos-

Latis: Hm…que te hace pensar que haria eso?

Roy: Pues hace unos meses…..cuando te abrase no pusiste ninguna resistencia..-le dijo con una sonrisa-

Latis: Estabas a pundo de suicidarte tenia que hacer algo…-le contesto sonriendo-

Roy: A si?

Latis: Si….y no trates de hacerlo otra vez, si quieres morir dimelo y el dia que quieras te mato…

Roy: Y que te parece mañana aquí mismo y la misma hora…-le dijo acercandose y tomandola del menton-

Latis:…..Roy….mañana regreso a mi ciudad, partiremos en la mañana por que esta demaciado lejos de aqui….no nos volveremos a ver….por eso queria despedirme de ti….-le dijo con una triste sonrisa-

Mustang la solto y retrocedió caminando hacia atrás, mirando a la joven con una mirada muy parecida a cuando asecino a los dos medicos…

Roy: Tienes que estar bromeando….

Latis: No….no es una broma….

Roy: Tu no puedes irte!...-dijo abrazandola fuertemente-

Latis:…………-solo recargo su cabeza en su pecho-

Roy: ……Te amo…..

Sus palabras habian salido casi sin pensarlo, y aunque lo dijo en un susurro y al oido de la alquimista, su corazon lo gritaba una y otra vez.

Latis: Roy…..-dijo mirandolo a los ojos-

Roy: Es la primera vez que me enamoro de alquien….y te vas….-abrazandola mas fuerte-

Latis de improviso lo beso en los labios,robandole por un instante al joven coronel acto que Mustang correspondio a el instante. Los dos caminaron sin separarse y calleron sobre la cama, con Latis debajo del cuerpo de Roy.

Latis: Eres un tonto…te amo tanto…

Latis lo beso de nuevo, pronto sus cuerpos comenzaron a sentir la temperatura y las ropas se hicieron innecesarias. El la besaba y acariciaba con toda la ternura del mundo. Mienrtras ella sabiendo que el experto era el correspondia sus besos y se dejaba querer.

Roy le quito el saco y este callo pesadamente por algun rincón de la campaña, y la sigui besando mientras al mismo tiempo el se quitaba su propia camisa.

La alquimista comenzo a acariciar su espalada mientras sentia los fuertes musculos con sus manos, mientras el pelinegro se entretenia besandole el cuello. Roy regreso a sus labios y le dio un corto beso para luego mirarla a los ojos mientras le desabotonaba la blusa. Latis simplemente lo miraba hipnotizada en sus oscuros ojos, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando su prenda ya le hacia compañía a su saco en el suelo.

Roy; uff…eres tan hermosa…-le dijo al oido de una manera tan sensual que la joven se sonrojo de sobremanera-

Latis movio una pierna para impulsarce y cambiar los papeles, ahora era ella la que se encontraba sobre el Taisa. Ella bajo el cierre de su falda mientrs se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el alquimista de fuego. Solo tuvo que inclinarse y suspirar en su oido para que el soltara un gemido completamente embriago en la pasion que lo consumia,

Roy: mmmgh….por que tines que ser…tan endemoniadamente sexi..-dijo apretando fuertemente los ojos-

Si la situación seguia asi, podia que en algun momento perdiera el poco control que le quedaba y terminara haciendole daño a la joven de ojos azules. La tomo de los hombros y la volteo hacia un lado quedando nuevamente sobre ella. Lentamente le quito la falda aprovechando para acariciar sus piernas, para cuando logro quitarsela se posiciono entre ellas y desabrocho el cierre de su pantalón desaciendose de el casi de inmediato.

Latis; Roy…yo….

Roy: Pasa algo?..-le dijo sin quitar el toque de sensualidad en su voz mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la de ella-

Latis: Es que…yo…

Roy: Tu?...-mordiendo el lobulo de su oreja-

Latis: ah!...-el la miro al instante al escuchar su gemido-

Latis: escuchame…-le dijo bajando la mirda- yo….yo.nunca…eh hecho esto…-le confeso de un color muy rojo en sus mejillas-

El la miro a los ojos pero ella no lo miraba, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para hacerlo.

Roy: Es enserio?...

Latis: Que?! Por supuesto que es enserio!!! Ò//////Ò

Roy: hm…-sonriendo de lado mientars la miraba divertido-

Latis: Acazo eso te…molesta?..-le pregunto con algo de miedo-

Pero el no le contesto. Simplemente tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso apasionadamente.

Roy: No me puede molestar,,,,.-le dijo sobre sus labios- ahora se que después de esto seras solamente mia…

Ella le sonrio y le paso los brazos por el cuello haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran un poco mas. Roy pasos sus manos por detrás de su espalda para desabrochar el sostén de la muchacha. Latis al sentir que habia sido despojada de su prenda se pego al pecho de roy con al intencion de cubrirse.

Roy: Ahh!,,,creo que…eso que hiciste …es peor que el mirarte…-le dijo con tono ronco al sentir el pecho de la muchacha pegado al suyo-

Ella lo miro a los ojos y comprendio que habia cauzado una reaccion mas fuerte con eso que hizo, que si hubiera permitido que el la mirara. El Taisa no la dejo pensar mas pues se habia alejado de ella para poder mirarla bien. Paso una de sus manos sobre uno de los pechos de ella haciendo que soltara un gemino, el le miro el rostro, Latis respiraba agitada con los ojos cerrados, Roy sonrio para si.

Comenzo a besar uno de los endurecidos pezones mientras acariciaba el otro con la mano.

Latis:ahh! Roy!

El sonrio mas complacido que nunca , y luego mordio levemente la piel la mujer que estaba debajo de el.

Latis: Ahh! Ahh! Roy….

El la beso en los labios y puso una de sus manos sobre sus pantaletas. El la seguia besando y Latis solo podia sentir la ultima prenda sobre su cuerpo abandonarla.

Roy: Eres tan hermosa…-le dijo mirandola de arriba abajo-

De repente un toque de soberbia lo invadio, sabiendo que el era el unico que la habia mirado de esa forma. Quizo seguir mirando pero unas manos sobre su vientre le desoncentraron.

Latis tenia sus manos en el borde de sus boxers, y tenia una mirada llena de pasion que no supo en que momento cambio de tener tanta vergüenza a mostrar tanto deseo.

El le sonrio y ella fue bajando su prenda hasta que el se recosto sobre ella para poder sacarla por completo. Sentia las manos de Latis por su espalda mientras le besaba el cuello, pero luego estas cambiaron completamente de direccion y….

Roy: Ahh! …- dijo mordiendola levemente en el cuello al sentir una de sus manos acariciando su miembro-

Latis: Vampiro…-le susurro al oido al sentir la mordida en su piel-

Roy: Ahhh….Lat…-dijo apretando sus ojos- ….Lat…espera..-le dijo tratando de recuperar un poco de control, y encontra de su voluntad retiro delicadamente la mano de la joven de ese lugar-

Roy: Mi amor..si sigues asi..no voy a poder controlarme..-le dijo recargando su frente con la de ella-

Latis: Te amo…

Roy: Estas lista?..-le pregunto dulcemente-

Ella solo asintió y el se acomodo entre sus piernas. Latis entrelazo una mano con la de el y la otra la paso por su espalda . Roy fue entrando en ella lentamente, mientras ella le encajaba las uñas en su espalda y apretaba fuertemente su mano. Sintio una barrera y empujo un poco mas hasta romperla.

Latis: ahh!...-musito con dolor-

Roy la miro al rostro , el cual reflejaba el dolor de la joven. La beso en los labios para tranquilizarla y después de unos momentos comenzo a movere lentamente dentro de ella.

Latis: ahh…Roy…

El siguió moviendose mientras le decia promesas de amor eterno en su oido, luego fue acelerando el ritmo y tuvo que besar a Latis para apaciguar los gemidos de ambos.

Llego el momento en el que el orgasmo alcanzo a la Joven, haciendo que Roy terminara dentro de ella.

Latis: Ahhhhh!

Roy:..Lat!….ahhh!

Terminaron con su piel levemente aperlada por el sudor, roy salio de ella y se recosto boca arriba. Latis se acosto sobre su pecho mientras dibujaba figuras sobre el con la punta de sus dedos.

Roy: Latis…-acariciando su espalda-

Latis: hm?

Roy: No te bayas…

Latis: Roy,,,,

Roy: Ven conmigo a central…

Latis: Roy…-dijo mirandolo a los ojos-

Roy:ahh-suspirando. Solo quedate aquí esta noche…

Ella asintió y fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida. El la abrazo un poco mas fuerte y luego tambien cerro los ojos.

Esa noche el la hizo suya, siendo el primer hombre para Latis y al que amaba intensamente.

Pero en la mañana cuando Roy desperto….Latis ya no estaba…

Continuara…


End file.
